The Johto Journey
by pokemonadventurechronicles
Summary: Devin is a boy from Viridian City who has sworn to be the trainer his father never was. Will he be able to become a Pokemon master? Will he stop Team Magnum?
1. Chapter 1

Devin woke to the sun beating against his eyes. Normally he would roll over nd try to get more sleep time. But this time was different. Today was the day that the United Regions Act was to occur in the Kanto region. He slept in, so he quickly got dressed and hurried out he door.

Devin ran all the way from Viridian City to Pallet Town. It was about a mile's distance, but Devin had ran it several times before, so it hardly phased him.

"Professor Oak!" Devin shouted for the Professor as he entered him lab. "Professor Oak, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Devin," Professor Oak said quietly as he strolled into the room. "You don't have to be so loud, you know."

"Sorry, Professor, but I'm in a really big hurry," Devin told him, "I'm heading to the United Regions, and I'm running late. I was just gonna pick up Blazer so that he could come with me."

"I thought you'd come by, so I got Blazer ready to leave."

Professor Oak called for Blazer, and a Charmander walked into the room. "Ready to go, pal?" Devin asked him.

"Sure," Blazer said nodding.

Because Professor Oak game Devin and Blazer a ride, they arrived in Vermillion City just in time to see ten massive ships pull in. The United Regions Act was going to gather rare Pokemon from the Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions and put them all in Kanto. This was a big deal, but a lot of people were against it. Many people believed that adding so many new Pokemon could upset the natural order of things.

After saying goodbye to Professor Oak, who had to leave, Devin and Blazer mingled with the enormous crowd, anxiously awaiting for the ships to unload. It was long before they bumped into Ethan, and friend of Devin's, and his Abra, Zapper.

Devin and Ethan had been competing against each other ever since they were babies. Though the rivalry was mostly friendly, they never stopped thinking of ways to outdo each other.

"Well, well, well," Ethan said, "if it isn't Devin. What brings you down here?"

"I'm here to see the ships, of course!"

"Are you gonna start your Pokemon journey after all of these Pokemon are released?" Ethan inquired. "I know I am. We both should have started months and I have been waiting until these rare Pokemon were available to start ours. What about you?"

"I don't know," Devin told him, shrugging.

Suddenly, a loud, booming voice roared down on the crowd from the sky. The voice said:

_Humans! Hear me! The migration of all these Pokemon is a mistake that you will all regret! You have five minutes to turn these ships around, or you will suffer the consequences!_

Everybody believed this to be a prank. But, just to make sure, the ships were going to wait five minutes before unloading. Time went by slowly. But, when the time was up, the voice returned:

_You fools! I warned you! Now, suffer the consequences!_

Then, down from the sky, and enormous attack that Devin recognized as Hyper Beam shot down into the sea. The force of the blast caused rapids to form. And these rapids flipped the ships over!

Everybody rushed to the sea to try to get the Pokemon out of the ships. They couldn't get there very quickly, however, due to he massive rapids. Before he could get to the ships, Devin spotted an Eevee that was holding on to a tree branch that was extending over the sea.  
Devin put Blazer in his Pokeball, anc began climbing the massive tree.  
"What are you doing?" Ethan shouted up at him.  
"If I don't rescue this guy then he's a goner!"  
Devin reached out to the Eevee. But, right before he could grab it, the branch snapped, and Devin and the Eevee fell into the sea! The last thing Devin heard before the sea's mighty rapids were Ethan's screams for help. 


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: the last chapter ad things left out due to complications with the word processor. Anything major that was left out last time is now added here. One thing worth mentioning is that Blazer has been with Devin ever since he hatched from an egg when Devin was three years old. And that should be it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins!

Panic was breaking out throughout Vermillion City. Ever since Devin had fallen in the water trying to save Eevee, people everywhere have been on the lookout. But most of the citizens believed that Devin had drowned. The chances of someone surviving rapids that terrifying were a million to one.

But it had only been half an hour after he had fallen in, so rescue teams were swimming all throughout the water in an attempt to find the boy who was swept away…

Meanwhile, Janet Richardson, a trainer from the Johto region, was riding her bike on the beach right outside of Olivine City. Ribbon, her Happiny, was in the bicycle's basket. While riding on the beach, Ribbon spotted something in the water. "What's that?" She asked Janet, pointing at the unknown thing.

Janet stopped her bike. She was also examining the object. Finally, Janet cried, "It's a person!"

She rode her bike to the coast, and grabbed the unconscious body and dragged it onto the shore. "He's still breathing!" Janet told Ribbon, relieved.

After a few minutes, the boy they had saved woke up. "Where am I?" He asked, trying to sit up.

"Just relax," Janet told him, supporting him. "I found you floating in the sea. How in the world did you end up there?"

"The sea?" the boy inquired, "What are you talking ab-".

Suddenly, the boy's breathing got heavier, and he reached for his waist. Janet realized that he was reaching for a Pokeball that was clipped to his belt. "Here," Janet said, "let me help."

Janet got the ball off of him, and let out a Charmander.

"Blazer!" the boy muttered with a sigh of relief. The two embraced, and then the boy stood up.

"Excuse me," Janet said, "but what's your name?"

"My name is Devin," the boy said. "And this is my Charmander, Blazer."

"It's nice to meet you, Devin," Janet said, "I'm Janet, and this is Ribbon."

"Hello. Janet, can you tell me where we are?"

"Sure. Olivine City."

"Olivine City? I've never heard of it before," said Devin.

"_Really?_" inquired Janet, "It's only Johto's major port city."

Devin's eyes widened. "Did you say _Johto_?"

"Why yes, I did. Why?"

Devin stumbled backwards. "Because I'm from Kanto!"

"Kanto?" asked Janet, who was now very confused. How can you be from- W-Wait a minute! You're the boy who fell into the rapids at the United Regions!"

"Yeah," Devin said, running his hands through his hair. "that's me."

There was now a sense of urgency on Janet's face. "Then we have to get you to the police, and let them know you're safe. All of Kanto and half of Johto is looking for you."

"So…" Janet said, trying to make conversation on their way to Olivine City, "are you on some sort of journey?"

Devin chuckled. "No, Blazer and I haven't ever considered going on a journey."

"Really?" replied Janet, "Why not?"

"There's not really a reason."

_**Actually, there was a reason why Devin didn't go on a Pokemon journey. His father was named Maximus. He started his journey strong. He was an extremely gifted trainer. He won the Sinnoh League without ever losing a single battle. Even the Elite Four and Champion were no match for his Pokemon. Maximus conquered leagues around the world. Eventually, he tried applying for Pokemon Master.**_

_**All Pokemon Masters live and train on the mountain named Mt. Olympicus. But, in order to get the Master rank, one must defeat a trainer hand-picked by the Masters. This trainer is as close to a Master as he could be without actually being one. If a trainer defeats him and is approved, then they shall become a Pokemon Master.**_

**The hand-picked trainer and Maximus had a battle. In the end, Maximus won, having only lost three Pokemon. But, he was denied Master ranking because the trainer said that he saw darkness in his heart. In anger, Maximus took all of his money, and left his wife with nothing. Devin, who was five at the time, watched his mother worked as hard as she could to support Devin and his two siblings. If it hadn't been for Professor Oak, his family would have gone into poverty. And Devin was afraid that he would turn out like his father if he ever went on a Pokemon journey.**

After identifying himself, Devin called his mother. To his surprise, Professor Oak picked up the phone. "Hello, Devin! How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir," Devin said.

"It's a good thing that you're safe, Devin. But I need to tell you something. This is the best time to begin a Pokemon journey. A completely fresh start. I'll tell you what? I'll just transfer you a Pokedex and five Pokeballs so that you can begin your journey in the Johto region."

After a brief moment of thought, Devin agreed. He had decided that he would go on a journey to prove to himself that he wasn't like his father. He could be a good trainer, but not be power-hungry. He was going to be the trainer that his father never was.

After having the items transferred, Ethan, Devin's childhood friend and rival, came up on the monitor.

"So, you're going to go through Johto, huh?" Ethan asked.

"That's right."

"Then I'm not gonna miss any action," Ethan said, nodding, "I'm coming over there!"

This surprised Devin. "Really? What's your motivation for starting in another region?"

"All my life I've been competing with you. And for most of my life I've imagined us facing off in Pokemon battles. I want that to happen. So, I'll be heading for Johto tonight! See ya soon!"

After informing Janet of his plans, she asked him if she could come with him.

"I'm related to all of the Pokemon Center's nurses," she told him, "and when I'm around here my family keeps pressuring me into being a nurse. But I don't want to be one. If I came, with you, maybe I could learn what I really want to do with my life."

Without hesitation, Devin nodded. "Of course you can come! It would get lonely without someone there. I'm glad that Blazer and I have some company!"

Devin, Janet, Blazer, and Ribbon stayed at the Pokemon Center overnight. Before going to sleep, Devin told Janet about his father, and what changed his mind about going on a journey. Janet thought it was awesome that he was going to prove his father's methods wrong. She also said that she would be behind him 100%.

Devin and Janet left the Pokemon Center early the next moring. In anticipation, Devin started running toward the Olivine City Gym, with Janet and Ribbon close behind…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Boy and His Charizard

Devin kept on running through Olivine City, with Janet chasing after him. After several minutes of running, he came across the Pokemon Gym. "Here it is," Devin said to himself, "now let's go in here and get our first badge!"

He tried to open the door , but it would not open. "If you're looking for the gym leader, he isn't here, said an unknown voice.

Devin looked around, but could not find the person who had talked to him. "I'm up here," said the voice. Devin looked up and saw a boy, about sixteen, sitting on the gym's roof!

"Oh, hi," said Devin, "Where's the gym leader?"

At this time Janet had caught up. "The gym leader went away on business," said the boy, "and they won't be back for a while.

"That's a shame," said Janet.

"How old are you?" the boy asked Devin, "you don't look much like a Pokemon trainer."

"I'm ten years old," Devin replied, "and I'm just starting of."

The boy nodded to himself. "I don't think you should wait around for the gym leader. It's harder than most others. Trainers normally wait until going for their fifth or sixth badge to try this gym. But, to be honest, you don't seem disciplined enough to be a good trainer."

This got Devin angry. "I'm a great trainer! And, in _my_ opinion, you seem to full of yourself to even care about Pokemon!"

Now the boy was fired up. "Oh, yeah? Maybe we should have a battle to find out!"

"That's fine by me!"

Janet got between them. She looked at Devin. "You've never been in a Pokemon battle before, so maybe you should try training against wild Pokemon before having a battle."

Devin pushed past her. "No way!" He then looked at the boy. "This is Janet, and I'm Devin. I challenge you to a battle!"

The boy smirked. "I'm Jimmy, and I accept your challenge!"

Meanwhile, on a space station orbiting Earth was Team Magnum. In the main chamber, Commander Zeon, their leader, sat on his throne. Suddenly, several guards came in, followed by a tall man in his late twenties.

"Hello, Captain Scorcher," said Zeon.

"Hello, sir," replied Scorcher, "is there something you need from me?"

"Yes, Scorcher, there is. As you know, we are currently in the process of creating the ultimate Pokemon. And our goal is to use that Pokemon take take over the world. But we can't do it with that Pokemon alone. We need an army of Pokemon."

"That may be true, sir," Scorcher interrupted, "but our Pokemon ar amongst the most powerful-"

"I know how strong our Pokemon are. But we are heavily out numbered. The fact is we need more strong Pokemon."

"I agree, sir, but where do I fit in the picture?"

"At the moment there are very few grunts on Earth, but there aren't any captains. Scorcher, you're Team Magnum's most powerful force other than myself. I need you to spend the remainder of our planning period on Earth. I will send you with 1000 snag balls, and 100 grunts. I need you to snag any powerful Pokemon that you meet. Is that clear?"

"Quite clear," replied Scorcher, "How many Pokemon should I take?"

"You should bring just one: your best. Bring Crossbones."

Scorcher bowed. "Understood."

Devin was fired up to begin his battle with Jimmy. "We'll both use one Pokemon," said Devin.

Jimmy chuckled. '_One's all I need_' he thought to himself.

"Go, Blazer!" called Devin as he through out his Pokeball. A Charmander popped out, and Jimmy started laughing.

"What's so funny, Jimmy?" inquired Devin.

"You'll see," replied Jimmy, "Go, Firewing!" He threw a Pokeball, and a Charizard popped out. Devin and Blazer gasped. "See why it's funny?" asked Jimmy.

"Don't let your guard down, Blazer!" ordered Devin, "use tackle!"

The little Charmander ran into Firewing, who smirked a smirk similar to Jimmy's. "Use blast burn!" ordered Jimmy.

"Blazer, move!" screamed a terrified Devin, who was familiar with the attack.

Blazer just barely avoided the enormous burst of flames. "He has to recharge! Use tackle again!"

Blazer ran into him again. But, again, it did nothing. Finally, Jimmy's Charizard had recovered. "Devin, call Blazer back!" yelled Janet from the sidelines.

"No way!" replied Devin as Firewing charged up a fire blast.

"Do it!" Janet screamed.

Right before the fire blast hit, Devin called Blazer back.

"Wise decision," said Jimmy, "your Charmander would be in the Pokemon Center for a week if that attack had hit him."

"It's okay," Devin said, looking at Blazers ball. We're gonna get a team together, and we're going to fight Jimmy in the Pokemon League."

"That's interseting," Jimmy told him as he called Firewing back.

"What?" asked Janet.

"I've battled many people in my time," began Jimmy, "and each time my opponent lost. And they would be so let down, that most of them would completely give up on battling. And those that didn't were unusually depressed and confused. But you, Devin, aren't depressed or confused. It seems like you have even more confidence after your loss."

"I do," replied Devin, "I know that I lost, but that loss showed me how far I am from winning the Pokemon League and defeating the Elite 4. The loss only showed me that I have a bunch of training to do."

"I've never met a trainer like you before. Say, I have a proposition. I already have all of my badges. But the League is still several months away. So why don't I travel with you? I could teach more about Pokemon, and I could be like a mentor. And, if you're ready in a few months, you and I can fight in the Pokemon League. What do you say?"

After a brief moment of thought, Devin said, "I suppose so. It will be awesome to have a teacher. Plus that means more company for Janet and I. So, sure, you can come along."

"Great!" said Jimmy.

"So," Janet began, "where are we off to now?"

"The best gym to start in is in Violet City."

"But that's across the region!" complained Janet.

"Maybe, but there's a ferry leaving today that can get us there. It will take us to New Bark Town, and we can go from there."

"Great!" said Devin, "Let's get our ferry tickets and head to New Bark Town!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Professor's Aids!**

**It was nearly midnight when the ferry pulled into New Bark Town. Sleepily, Devin, Jimmy, and Janet walked off of the boat. "We need to get to a hotel," muttered Jimmy, who was more awake than the other two. **

"**O-Okay," replied a sleepy Devin.**

"**Where's the nearest one?" asked Janet with a yawn.**

**Before the could figure that out, a man with a lab coat and glasses walked up to them. "Excuse me," he said, but is there someone named Devin here?"**

"**Yeah," said Devin, who had become more awake due to the surprise, "I'm Devin."**

"**Professor Oak told me you might come through here," the man said, "My name is Professor Elm. I am the Pokemon Professor of this region.**

**Devin was now fully awake. "It's an honor to meet you! His is Janet, and this is Jimmy."**

"**Hello. Would the three of you like to stay in my lab for the night?"**

"**We'd be honored!" replied Janet, who was also now fully awake.**

**Once they arrived at the lab, Professor Elm gave them a midnight Ribbon at beside them. meal of macaroni and cheese. The trainers sat at the table, while Blazer and **

"**Are your Pokemon going to eat, Jimmy?" asked Professor Elm.**

**Jimmy shook his head. "My Pokemon are training for the Pokemon League, and are on a strict schedule. They are resting right now."**

"**I see. So, Devin, how do you like Johto so far?"**

"**It's okay," replied Devin, "but I'll have to get use to it. This region sure is different from Kanto."**

"**Indeed it is," replied the Professor.**

About an hour later, Jimmy and Janet were asleep, but Devin was out side the lab studying his Pokedex. He heard the doors open. He looked up, and saw the Professor standing beside him. "Beautiful night, huh?" said the Professor.

"Yeah," replied Devin, looking up at the stars, "it sure is."

"I've seen many trainers bear the same look on your face. And each time, it was because something was bothering them. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," replied Devin, "It's just that everything happened so fast. This time yesterday I was going to sleep, excited about going to the UR in Kanto. But now I'm in Johto, and I'm fixing to go on a Pokemon journey. It's just a bit overwhelming."

"I understand," replied the professor.

"But there's also something else."

"Oh," said the interested Professor, "what else is troubling you?" 

"This morning I fell into the sea trying to save an Eevee. The branch we were on snapped, and we both fell in. I don't know if he made it out alive or not."

The Professor nodded. "Yes, yes, I understand. It's harsh and it's tragic, but we have to accept it. And I don't think we'll ever really know what happened to that Eevee."

"But I feel so bad about it. I just couldn't save him."

Professor Elm put a hand on Devin's shoulder. "You did everything you could. You just have to accept what happened. You also must realize that it was completely out of your control."

Devin nodded. "You're right, Professor."

"I'm glad you understand. Now, then, let's get to bed."

Professor Elm woke Devin, Janet, and Jimmy up early the next morning. "The Chikorita that was in my lab has escaped!" said the worried Professor, "Please, help me find it!" 

The four exited the lab, and they called out Devin's Blazer, Jimmy's Firewing, and Janet's Ribbon. They each split up, searching around New Bark Town. 

"Blazer, have you seen that Chikorita?" Devin asked his Charmander as they ran through the northern part of town. 

"I saw it last night, but I was so tired…" replied Blazer. 

"I understand."

Suddenly, Jimmy, riding on Firewing, flew over Devin and Blazer. Firewing landed a few yards ahead of them. "It'll be faster in the air," Jimmy said, "hop on."

Devin recalled Blazer and jumped on Firewing. Then Devin and Jimmy flew off. 

Meanwhile, Janet and her Happiny, Ribbon, were searching the western part of town. The two had been searching for a while, but there was no site of the Chikorita. "Maybe we should give up," Janet said to Ribbon, sitting down. 

"But we can't!" replied Ribbon, who was tugging at Janet's arms. "Come on, Janet! We have to find that Chikorita!"

"Don't you get it?" said an impatient Janet, "the Chikorita isn't over-" 

Suddenly, the two heard a cry for help. They got up and ran to where they heard the plea. There, they found Chikorita. But it was being attacked by a pidgey. Janet, who had never fought a wild Pokemon before, didn't know what to do. "Just hold on, Chikorita!" said Janet. She then turned to Ribbon. "We're going to have to run this Pidgey off. 

"Are you _crazy_?" replied Ribbon, "I've never battled in my life!"

"I know that," replied Janet, "but we've got to help Chikorita." She then mashed a button on her Pokegear, which caused Devin's Pokegear to buzz. 

Devin and Jimmy were in the air when Devin received the message. "Janet just buzzed me," he told Jimmy, "she must have found Chikorita."

"Try a tackle!" ordered Janet.

Ribbon ran into the Pidgey, but caused a very small amount of damage. The Pidgey started pecking at Ribbon, and, unlike the tackle, this was hurting her. 

Realizing that Ribbon was in trouble, Janet turned to Chikorita. "Listen, my Happiny's in trouble. You have to help"

The Chikorita rapidly shook her head. "I-I can't!" she yelled.

"You're more suited for battle than Ribbon is," Janet informed her, "Please, you _have _to!"

Chikorita mustered up her courage, and hit the Pidgey with a powerful tackle. Injured, the Pidgey flew off. "You did it!" cried Janet.

"I did, didn't I?" said Chikorita as she jumped into Janet's arms.

At that time, the others arrived. "You found Chikorita!" said a relieved Professor Elm, "thank you!"

Professor Elm tried to pull the Chikorita out of Janet's arms, but she resisted. "I can't fight with a determined Pokemon," said Professor Elm, "well, Janet, it looks like you're going to have to take Chikorita with you."

They all went back to Professor Elm's lab. There, Janet was given the Chikorita's Pokeball. She named it Leaf. 

"Would you like to pick from one of our Starter Pokemon here, Jimmy?" asked Professor Elm.

"My Pokemon are undergoing harsh training," replied Jimmy, "and I don't have time for new Pokemon."

"Very well," replied Professor Elm. He then went to some sort of incubator, and pulled out a Pokemon egg. "I want you to have this, Devin." said Professor Elm.

"Thanks, Professor!" said Devin excitedly, "But are you sure that I should take it?"

"That egg arrived here this morning," said Professor Elm, "and the moment I laid eyes on it I believed that you should have it."

"Thank you," said Devin, taking the egg.

The three left New Bark Town later that evening. They were now headed for Cherrygrove City. And from there, to Violet City. And that was the location of Devin's first gym battle…


End file.
